


(i see you) in the light of day

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne)



Series: Imagine Tony & Bucky fills by hddnone [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dark!Bucky, Extreme Graphic Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, No identity porn : Tony knows, Obie is a dick, Serial Killer!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie
Summary: ITAB prompt:AU where Bucky is serial killer of bad guys. After he rescues his steady bf Tony (who already knows about his night job, no idenity porn please) from a straight-up serial killer, he's worried about Tony's reaction to actually witnessing him kill someone. And lbr he slaughtered the guy. But Tony has always felt safe and loved with him and proves to him that he's not afraid or disgusted. If you wanna take it as far as NSFW, blood kink with go great with it. ;) Not necessary at all though. Thank.





	(i see you) in the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at the ImagineTonyandBucky tumblr. If you like winteriron and aren't following the blog, you're missing out!

Tony groans as he realizes that his alarm is going off and that he’s now awake.

“Off, J,” he signals, and then the sounds of seagulls and of waves crashing against the shore cuts off. He still misses living in Malibu, but he definitely doesn’t miss actual seagulls.

Tony throws back the covers and slides out of bed. Or, he tries, but then arms wrap around his waist and pull him back into the warm cocoon of blankets, pillows, and a muscled human.

“Mmmm, stay,” Bucky nuzzles into the back of Tony’s neck.

Tony smiles, a soft warm one that Bucky can’t see. There are perks to living full-time in New York, and waking up with Bucky in his bed is by far the most attractive one. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Tony warns. “I have to work today… and I need to show up on time so we can pretend I’m capable of running the company when I have that meeting with Obie today.” Still, Tony turns in Bucky’s embrace and snuggles into Bucky’s chest. Five more minutes couldn’t hurt…

“Right, that’s today,” Bucky hums, the sound vibrating against Tony’s hands where they rest on Bucky’s pecs. Bucky’s hands drift, up and down Tony’s spine, fondling Tony’s ass, squeezing Tony’s thighs, back up to Tony’s neck. Tony plasters himself closer, the gentle warmth from the morning getting coaxed into sizzling sparks. Bucky grins. “All the better to start the day off right, wouldn’t you say?” he asks. Bucky rolls them so that Tony is on top. “Come on, tiger. Show me what you got.”

* * *

 

 

Tony goes to work with a grin on his face. He still manages to get there on time even, thanks to Bucky setting a timer with JARVIS and challenging Tony to get them both off before time ran out. 

And Tony always does well under pressure.

He has a bounce in his step all morning, one that lasts through  all the meetings and phone calls and emails. He can do this, he  _ is _ doing this, and today is finally the day where he gets to sit down with Obie and negotiate for full reigns on the company. Tony has mapped out a five, ten,  _ and  _ twenty year plan. He has a vision - of what Stark Industries could be,  _ should _ be - and it’s time that he has the power to make it happen. 

Bucky had shown him, had inspired him. Wielding a knife with skill and ruthlessness - or weapons and bombs, in Tony’s case - in one hand doesn’t mean the other can’t reach out with a caress.

Stark Industries is a great weapons company. Howard, Obie, and even Tony had seen to that, but that isn’t all it has to be. So many new areas: energy first, where unreliable power abroad hinders the military, but then robotics, prosthetics. Areas that have untapped potential that will keep Stark Industries as a great company, full stop, for years to come, and Tony with the capabilities of dragging them all into the future.

Tony is still grinning when he ducks out of the building for his afternoon coffee break.

Tony isn’t grinning when he wakes up on a concrete floor, his head pounding and mouth duct taped shut. His hands are zip tied together, his ankles too. No one is in the room with him, but they left him in some type of basement.

Amateur kidnappers who don’t want to negotiate? What purpose could this serve?

His body aches. They must not have been careful when they brought him in here and tossed him on the floor. He remembers a gun pressed into his back and being told to get into a car, then nothing. The size of the basement leans more toward residential than industrial though - how far out of the city did they take him?

The door at the top of the steps opens, light filtering down, and Tony shuts his eyes and remains limp. The creak of the stairs - old wooden steps, those will be hard to get up quietly - and then a kick to the stomach that Tony has to absorb without a flinch. Fuck.

That’s it, though, one kick and his kidnapper goes back up the stairs. “He’s still out!” a voice calls out, a man’s voice, and to how many others? The door slams shut, and Tony is left in darkness.

How much time has that bought him? His throat is dry, mouth parched. But he isn’t hungry yet, so he can’t have been down here for too long. 

Tony sits up and scooches his way toward a wall. His suit is definitely ruined, and Tony feels a pang of regret and anger. It had been one of his favorites, and the one he’d envisioned wearing while persuading Obie that Tony could handle taking the reigns of SI. No mercy, then.

Tony uses the wall to lever himself to his feet, carefully keeping his balance since his ankles are locked together. His hands are zip tied behind him, which is only marginally more difficult to break than if they’d done it in front. He bends over and raises his arms, and then swings his hands down until they smack his ass. His hands slide to the sides of his body, and the zip tipe breaks from the force. 

Easy. 

He leans down and undoes the zip tipe around his ankles, using his fingernail to lift the lock bar and sliding it out smoothly. Then, with only a momentary pause of regret, Tony rips the tape off his mouth and holds back the yelp. There are hairs from his beard still stuck to the tape, and Tony can’t tell how much his face is ruined by feel alone.  _ No mercy _ .

The crack of gun shots has Tony ducking. Voices call out, raised in alarm, and then at least one ends in a scream. 

Tony makes his way swiftly up the stairs, keeping to the edges that are better supported, though any creaks are covered by the noises above. He makes it to the top, and then the door is opening, threatening to knock him back down. The man is too focused on something else on the floor, though, isn’t looking at the steps and at Tony. Tony steps to the side and yanks the man down, letting the kidnapper tumble down the stairs in a clatter. 

Tony creeps out and enters chaos. 

Blood splatters the walls of a living room. There are at least two bodies where that blood used to be encased in, but it’s difficult for an exact count because the dismembered parts are scattered across the floor. The smell, oh God, the smell. The iron tang of blood clings to his nostrils, mixed with death and urine and vomit, and the smell makes the image real.This is not a dream, not a nightmare, not a hallucination - those were real, human intestines strung over the arm of the chair, dangling in the air, from where they popped out of the body cavity of what used to be a human being. 

Standing in the middle of the carnage is Bucky, turning to Tony with long knives in hand that still drip blood and bits of tissue. 

Tony stands frozen. Bucky is wearing a black mask that covers the bottom half of his face and goggles tinted so dark that Tony can’t see those familiar blue eyes. This is the image that all Bucky’s victims see, this imposing figure strutting towards them with murder clear in his walk since they can’t see it in his gaze. 

Tony staggers, the twisting of his stomach that he’d thought to be nausea turning to liquid heat that ravages his body.

Tony had known about Bucky’s skills and penchant for killing in theory, Bucky having confessed his dark secrets before he could accept Tony’s offer to move in together. But Tony hadn’t ever  _ seen _ , not with Bucky making sure to rinse everything away before stepping into their place and even storing his gear somewhere else to make sure that no evidence tracked back to Tony. 

Tony feels light-headed, his knees weak. He needs to touch, he needs to touch Bucky so bad, and it isn’t until he raises his hands to reach out that he realizes his fingers are shaking with the urge.

Bucky lurches to a stop, still several feet away, and Tony strangles a cry in his throat. He needs to touch - he can barely breathe with the want coursing through him - but his feet are glued to the floor, knees shaking with the effort of standing. 

“Bucky?” Tony pleads.

Bucky reaches up and tugs his goggles down until they’re hanging around his neck. Then he unclips the mask from one side of his face and lets it hang. He stares at Tony, eyes wide, his own plea written across his face that hurts Tony to see.

“I won’t hurt you,” Bucky rasps. 

“I know,” Tony assures, reaching for Bucky. He knows, of course he knows. Bucky has never hurt him, not unless Tony begs and begs for it, pleading for a mark to remember. Even then Bucky is restrained, controlled. Tony has never seen Bucky so raw and uninhibited as he is right now, and another hot rush of want courses through him.  

Tony takes a step towards Bucky, but then is jerked back. The man who tumbled down the stairs survived, and now holds a knife to Tony’s throat while gagging at the living room. 

“You sick fuck,” the kidnapper spits. “What the fuck? What the  _ fuck _ ?”

The knife at his throat wavers, and Tony stares at Bucky’s hardened face. Now he knows what happens beneath the mask, and Tony shivers.

The man drags Tony to the side and then back, headed for the door with Tony as insurance. Bucky follows, his pace steady and matching him stride for stride.

“Let me go and we can just forget about this,” the man tries to bargain as Bucky stalks forward. “We weren’t even supposed to kill him, just rough him up for a few days, you know? No harm, no foul. Let me go, oh God I want to forget, I won’t say nothin’ -” The man’s negotiations cut off with a grunt as a knife buries itself in his throat. 

Bucky follows his throw, faster than Tony can track, tugging the knife away from Tony’s neck and using it to slit the kidnapper’s neck wide open. 

Blood sprays, hot flecks landing on Tony’s face, his neck, his arm. He watches as Bucky follows the kidnapper’s body down to the ground and sinks the knife into the kidnapper’s chest. Bucky rips open the body cavity and reaches in to yank out the man’s still-beating heart. 

Bucky crushes the heart in his fist, blood squirting through his fingers. He rises to his feet, chest heaving, and when he meets Tony’s gaze, Tony has never seen anyone so beautiful. 

Tony lunges at Bucky, grabbing, clinging, as he pulls Bucky down for a desperate kiss. He attacks, tugging at Bucky’s bottom lip and then shoving his tongue in Bucky’s mouth until Tony owns every bit. He directs all of the fire rushing up his spine out of his mouth, into Bucky, and Tony growls when Bucky just takes it. 

Bucky gently cup Tony’s face. Tony can feel the slick blood on his cheeks now, transferred from Bucky’s gloves. A hot fissure of desire and curiosity fizzles through him, and Tony turns from Bucky’s mouth to try to wrap his lips around Bucky’s thumb.

“Oh no, baby doll,” Bucky whispers as he slides his hand away. “You don’t know where that fucker’s been. It’s not safe.” 

Tony whines but stops reaching. He leans his forehead on Bucky’s chest, the cold tacky blood that’s soaked into Bucky’s clothes doing little to cool him down. “I need to blow you,” Tony concludes, and sinks to his knees. He feels like he’s going to vibrate out of his skin with sheer want, and looking up at Bucky, drenched in blood, makes his mouth flood with desire.

“I don’t deserve you,” Bucky breathes. He cases their surroundings for a moment before he smiles down at Tony and rubs his thumb under Tony’s eye, leaving a smear of blood. “Alright, baby. Whatever you need, you take in the next five minutes. Then we’ll need to move, okay?”

The time limit ratchets up the tension in Tony’s spine and he deftly opens Bucky’s belt.

* * *

 

“It was Obie,” Tony realizes as he stares at the screen JARVIS displays for him. Bucky’s arms, which haven’t stopped touching Tony since Bucky came for him in the farmhouse out in the middle of nowhere, lock around Tony tight. 

Bucky snarls, which Tony appreciates because he’s still too shocked to be angry. Tracing the men who had kidnapped him hadn’t been easy given there were at least three middle men between Obie at the top and the grunts at the bottom to enact the orders. 

Don’t kill Tony Stark, but rough him up. Make him scared, or at the least make other people think that Tony is scared, so that he doesn’t have the power needed to take over Stark Industries and change directions - but keep him alive because Tony Stark’s mind is still worth keeping.

Obie. Obie had ordered it, had planned that for Tony. 

“He’s dead,” Bucky growls. 

Tony reaches back to combs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. The longer locks took a surprising amount of time to clean the blood out of, and Tony made Bucky promise to let him help next time too. 

“Let me find out why first,” Tony coaxes. “It doesn’t make sense. Even when I take over Stark Industries, I would still need him. Or at worst, he would’ve been paid millions to go run any other Fortune 500 company. There’s something not right.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Bucky vows.

“Yes, but give me some time to dig into it first. Then you can bring me his heart,” Tony promises, and then turns his head to accept Bucky’s hungry kiss. 


End file.
